Happily Ever After
by ashleyymaree
Summary: I know the title is a little.. Eh, but it's really the only thing i could think of. Ginny leaves Draco and takes with her, their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**So, i couldn't sleep and although i'm sure no one would read this, i though what the heck, i'll just throw a story together while my eyes are stinging and maybe it will help me sleep. It didn't. It just reminded me of my ex, somehow. Funny, that. Hmm, anyway, sorry for any mistakes, it's 6:30 in the morning here! Review! Please? :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world, would be cool if i did but sadly, all credit to J.K Rowling!**

"You can't leave me, you can't leave her. You named her, Draco. You're her father!" She sobbed into her hands standing beside the bassinet in her own apartment he had bought her in Muggle London, just so she could get away from her family but more importantly, Harry Potter.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be. Yes, i understand i named her and i am her father. I'm not going to leave you without anything you need or anything she needs but no one can know about this. No one." His face held a mask of indifference. It was cold and no emotion showed. He wondered to himself how long he could keep that up when all he wanted to do was hold the crying woman in his arms, whisper that it was all going to be okay, slide a ring on her finger and have his 'happily ever after', as the muggle fairytales say but, alas, this world wasn't as simple as those. Sure, this world had magic like some of those stories did but this was real life not something made up for the entertainment of young children.

"I don't want anything from you. Nothing. Ever." She hissed. Her sobbing had come to a halt. How dare he? Prance in here and tell her that they could never be together and that she and their daughter would basically be his dirty little secret. No, she wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't. What kind of life would her daughter have if that's how she grew up? A secret? With a father that had another family that didn't know anything about her. She would leave. Her and Lyra would leave this awful world and start fresh. Leave behind the memories of war that had passed, of suffering through unimaginable things, of hurt, of sacrifice, of love. This young mother's main focus was her daughter. No matter how much she loved the man standing infront of her, she couldn't let him make this decision, she couldn't let him force her daughter to grow up thinking horrible things. She would leave, and if that means leaving this world then so be it.

"Gin, please..." He breathed, finally emotion showing on his face. Love and determination in his eyes, "let me look after you. Let me look after Lyra."

"No. We'll leave. We'll leave the wizarding world, Merlin knows i gave up most of it for you anyway but leaving the rest of it behind for my daughter, i'd do in a heartbeat. We'll go somewhere far away, somewhere that no one would ever look for us. We'll start a new life and live as muggles. That's that. You don't want any scandals, no press, none of that so you want us to live here and rely on you? For how long, Draco? Did you think of that? Better yet, did you think of how your daughter would feel growing up? She'd be a secret! Hidden away from the world. We can't do that to her and i don't want to ruin anything for the precious Malfoy heir, so you go. Go marry Astoria, get your inheritence, do whatever you want to do but forget about us."

"Ginny, you know it's nothing like that. You know why i need to do this. She won't be a secret forever, we won't be a secret forever, i won't marry Astoria because i love you. I love you and that little girl laying there more then anything else but i need that buisness, for the future, for our future. We need it."

"No, Draco. We don't need anything. You need to go." Looking him straight in the eyes, she could see the disappointment, the hurt but this needed to be done.

"Gin..."

"No. We'll be gone by tomorrow. No headlines in the Daily Prophet. No questions asked. No secrets anymore."

"Of course there will still be secrets, Ginerva! I love you!"

"Forget. Love Astoria. Now, leave."

"No. I will not do any of those things." He grabbed her by the shoulders, kissed her cheek, her forehead and whispered in her ear, "don't leave, i'll be back in half an hour" He pulled back and looked at her with pleading eyes. She couldn't leave, she couldn't take their daughter away from him but he couldn't ask of her to be the secret that's always in the dark corners of his life so, he would do something about it. She nodded and with that he kissed her one more time and told her to stay in this apartment one more time then left through the fireplace to the Manor.

It took longer then he thought it would to talk his mother through everything, to explain the love he felt for Ginny Weasley. Yes, her family may be known as blood traitors but with the war over and there love as strong as ever plus a beautiful little girl that looked like a female replica of her father with platnium blonde hair and grey eyes, what was blood anymore? All it was to him was the liquid running through your body. Many people half bloods and muggle borns have proved themselves. The Dark Lord himself was a half blood. After explaining all this to his mother, going through all the emotions she had felt, anger, disgust, disappointment, but finally, she had shown acceptance only at the mention she has a grand daughter. He took his mother back to the apartment through the fire place.

Once he stepped into what was once a fully furnished living room, complete with pictures of their family, a Weasley family rug and many other little trinkets of mostly Ginnys was now an empty dull area that only held the leather couch and armchair and a bookshelve which was missing books.

"This is nice, darling. Very.. cosy."

"She left."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She left, Mother." He turned to look at the confused face of his mother. "Come, let's have tea and i'll explain everything."

Narcissa Malfoy followed her only son to the kitchen of an apartment she never knew about and listened while he told her all about the one he loved and their daughter, whom she also didn't know about. She couldn't help but smile everytime he mentioned either one of their names but, she couldn't help but grin like a small child when Draco told her that he had followed on with the Black family tradition and his little girl was named after a constellation, although she didn't much approve of her middle name. Lyra Molly Malfoy. Her first grandchild that, apparently, had been removed from her fathers life and her grandmothers that she never met. Surely, the Weasley girl couldn't do that to her daugher or to Draco. You don't run away from the people you love. You stay. You fight.

"I have to find her, Mother." Narcissa looked at her son and all she could feel was sympathy, something she hadn't felt for her son since he was a small child and had grazed his knee while flying a toy broom, except this time she feared there was nothing she could do to help, there was no spell to fix this wound.

"I'll go look in the bedroom, you'll wait here, won't you?" With a nod and a smile from his mother, Draco walked down the hall to their shared bedroom. All that stood in the room now was the deep mahogany dresser, and bed. That was all. It didn't feel like there room at all. The window was open and as the gentle breeze blew through he seen something from the corner of his eye move. He turned to the dresser and there was a note;

_'Forget. Love Astoria. Be happy. No more secrets.'_

He dropped to his knees, tears silently rolling down his face. She was gone, so was his daughter and he had no way of knowing where they had gone but he'll search for them and never give up. Malfoys never gave up. He'd find her, marry her and they'd finally have their 'happily ever after.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not going to lie here, i got totally happy and smiled like a freak when i seen this story had reviews and more then one! YAY! Thanks, bluelover13, Maraxus and dutch potterfan. You guys are great 3  
>I hope i don't let you'se down with this chapter, it's once again really early in the morning and i can't sleep. Enjoy :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.**

Narcissa walked around the neat and tidy little kitchen this apartment held. She was thinking of her son and her grandchild. She wondered how long him and the Weasley girl had been together for, how old her grand daughter was. There was alot Draco had to answer but for now, she needed to help him in any way she could. In her mind, it was a good thing the girl left but looking at the love and hurt in Draco's eyes, she couldn't make herself believe that.

She left the kitchen and wondered down the hallway, she was sure this was the way her son had walked, she stopped when she seen an open door and on the floor of the decently sized room was Draco, crying. She hadn't seem him cry in so long. She wasn't quite sure what to do, should she run over and hold him like she did when he was little? How would he react to that? She had to do something, she couldn't just stand there and look at him on his knees in the middle of the floor with tears streaming down his face. She walked a little past the door and seen the note in his hand. Was that from the girl? What did she say? Her address maybe? No. Why would Draco be crying if he knew where she went? She stepped a little closer and heard Draco sniffle, that was her breaking point she walked across the room and dropped to the floor next to him, wrapped her arms around him and let him cry.

There were no words she could say to him. She couldn't tell him it would all be okay because she had no idea herself so she just let him cry and stayed beside him so at least he knew someone was there for him.

Draco opened his eyes, the room was dark, had he really been crying that long? He looked up and saw his mothers usually cold blue eyes staring down at him but now those eyes held emotion. His mother had been like him, had learnt from his father that showing emotion was weak, it would get you killed. The last time he seen any emotion show on her face was at her husbands funeral but it was gone in a flash because the Malfoy family that was present believed the same as Luicius. Emotions get you killed.

He stared at his mother for Merlin knows how long before standing, straightening his shirt and wiping his eyes.

"This isn't going to get anything done, i have to find her, mother. She will be my wife." With that he held his hand out to his mother to help her off the wooden floor.

Narcissa didn't think anything different so she nodded, accepted his hand and stood, straightened her own dress and wiped a few stray tears that had left her eyes. "Of course, Draco."

"I will take you back to the Manor then figure out what needs to be down. She can't have gone far. If she disapparated with Lyra, which i really don't think she would.." He added at the horrified look on his mothers face "but if she did then Lyra can be traced by the ministry. If she flooed from here, she can be traced but it will be a little harder if she used muggle transportation."

"It's fine, Son. I can floo myself home. You just find them and bring them home safe, okay?" Draco looked a little stunned but nodded, kissed his mother on the cheek and left the room.

Narcissa looked down and lying on the floor was the paper she had seen in Draco's hand. She picked it up and read it.

Astoria? She thought, Astoria Greengrass? Surely she did not leave because of her. She pondered this as she's walking out of the room, down the hallway and into the fireplace to return to her home.

Draco walked of the room his mother was standing in, down the hallway and into the closet that held their cloaks, when he opened the door all he could see were his own cloaks and shoes. He sighed. Now that he had time to think about it, he couldn't believe he had asked so much from her, something that now he found wrong.

He wasn't ashamed of his daughter or his girlfriend. Definitely not, but his whole life his grown up to think he would have Malfoy Holdings in his posession, he would fall inlove with a Pureblood and after he married said Pureblood, she would bare his children, but everything went so wrong.

He grabbed his cloak from the hook, stepped out and closed the door then continued down the hall to the fireplace, took a handful of green powder, stepped in the fireplace and said his desired location.

Once he stepped out of the fireplace at the Ministry of Magic, into the Auror department he set out to find the last person he ever thought he'd go to for help. Harry Potter.

**I know this is awfully short but it just felt like a good place to leave it? haha. Well, i'm going to try and get two hours sleep. Reviews would be awesome :) **


End file.
